For you, I'll Bring The Devil Down
by syyg
Summary: Ichigo sings of the one he dearly loves, as the rulers of the spiritual world watch and wonder who has caught the Berry's heart.


Author's note: I may continue this with Ichigo approaching his mysterious love interest. Please vote on who you think it is!

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes, and began to sing, as he heard the stains of music behind him, unaware of the audience he had gathered. Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Fullbringer, Visored, and Quincy all were watching the orange haired teen from various vantage points, including all of the captains and vice captains of Soul Society, the Espada and their shinigami masters, Ginjo and Juha Bach. Only the elite of Soul Society, as well as the rebels knew that Ichigo was a spiritually aware being, the others were simply curiously watching to see what the teen would do.

_"Out of words, searching for better lines_

_to express what's going on inside_

_all of the good ones _

_must have been used a billion times_

_Words come hard, I don't know how to start_

_What I have, I don't seem too smart_

_But I hope you'll like it_

_it's straight from my heart"_

It was very true, he was so very, very much in love with someone, but he had no idea how to express his feelings. everything he'd come up with, or heard of was sappy, or an over used cliché, and not very likely to get through to the person he loved. He wasn't articulate, and got easily confused by the world in which he was suddenly thrust into. But in the spiritual world, he had found someone who had taken his heart and claimed his soul, whether they knew that or not was another matter. He hoped and wished so hard that he would gather the courage to tell them one day. If it wasn't too late.

_"For you, I'll bring the devil down_

_corona tenebrarum_

_For you, I'll set him up and steal his crown_

_corona tenebrarum_

_I'll go to hell and back for you_

_For you, I'll bring the devil down_

_For you, I;ll take him on and shut him down_

_I'll go to hell and back, I'll do_

_For you, I'll take the devil down"_

Again, this was very true. Any enemy, particularly a strong one, the teen wouldn't hesitate in killing for the one he had fallen for. He would literally go to hell if it meant the one he loved would care for him in a similar manner, or at least, would be safe. He was dancing to these lyrics, a twirl first and then movements as if he was fighting someone, arm motions as if he was wielding a sword. His audience could almost see him fighting in a pitched, desperate battle for the object of his affection and attention. But who was his love, and who was he? They all noticed the green spiritual energy around his feet, marking him a full bringer.

_"yes, I know, it's quite a thing to say_

_and it'just might be some lame cliche_

_what can I do, it's you_

_who makes me feel this way_

_By the way, speaking of over used_

_here's a line I think has long been due_

_baby, I love you and I'd do anything for you"_

The green light that signified the use of a Quincy's powers glowed on the orangette's hands as he continued to "fight" for someone. Just what and who was he?

Ichigo felt that this was again, highly appropriate. No other had gotten him to feel such things, though he knew that Inoue at least, had a crush on him. The berry could not return her feelings, as he had fallen for another. One word from his love, and who knows how many would fall before him in a bloody streak?

_"For you, I'll bring the devil down_

_corona tenebrarum_

_For you, I'll set him up and steal his crown_

_corona tenebrarum_

_I'll go to hell and back for you_

_For you, I'll bring the devil down_

_For you, I'll take him on and shut him down_

_I'll go to hell and back, I'll do_

_For you, I'll take the devil down"_

Something began to gather on the love-struck teen's face. Strips of white and red started to cover it, even as the the teen's clothes began to change and something began to form in his hands, it looked to be some sort of weapon, but none of his changes were clear, or fully done so none of the races present could fully see what was happening. especially as the boy's silver blue, red black reishi (So he was, in fact, a spiritual creature. But what? None could guess at the moment).

_"If you talk the talk_

_You've got to walk the walk_

_I won't back down from what I say_

_Because of you, I feel this way_

_For you, I'll bring the devil down_

_corona tenebrarum_

_for you, I'll set him up and steal his crown_

_corona tenebrarum"_

The teen continued his dance/fight as he continued to sing the song, power radiating off of him in waves. Who was the blind moron who the teen had fallen in love with? Many asked themselves, while others were trying frantically to discern if their interactions with him could be indicative of the other falling or being so deeply in love with them. But no one could figure it out. Ichigo had given none of them any clue as to who this person was, except for the fact that he would do drastic things if it would please his love interest. They didn't even know the gender of the person, nor their race.

"_I'll go to hell and back for you_

_For you, I'll bring the devil down_

_For you, I;ll take him on and shut him down_

_I'll go to hell and back, I'll do_

_For you, I'll take the devil down"_

The teen's reishi fully cleared from him, revealing the boy in a modified shinigami's uniform. The edges of the long coat he wore were ragged and lined with red. The teen had a slim, long black daito in his right hand, and a hollow's mask on his face. It had red markings on it. His zanpakuto was pointed down and away from all of them, head tilted down, and eyes closed. The orangette fell to his knees, visibly shaking from the strength and weight of his emotions.

How the hell was he going to admit his feelings for the other? Ichigo had no idea, and struggled to bring back his equilibrium. Turning around, he took off his mask and let it go, not watching it fall apart, as he powered down from bankai. Startled at who he saw, the berry backed away. arranged before him was Yamamoto, Shinji, Aizen, Juha Bach, and Ginjo Kugo. Ichigo recognized three of them, but the latter two, he had no idea who they were. The five of them were quite strong, and the orangette was feeling more than a little cornered.


End file.
